Rock and a Hard Place
by Fire Gemron
Summary: When Brynjolf and Elsi get looked in a hallway together, Elsi finally tries to confront him about why he won't talk to her. Only, Brynjolf has something to confront her about, too. Namely, her life as the Dragonborn that she was too afraid to mention. Things may never be the same between them again. oneshot Bryn/oc


_Just a quick one shot, because I love Brynjolf way, waay too much. _

_I own nothing but a copy of the game. Enjoy_

_Click. Click. Click. Snap._ "Shit."

There was a snort of amusement from the doorway, causing the small blonde woman to glance up. Delvin stood there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Are you lurking for any particular reason, Del?" she asked, turning back to frown at the chest before her.

"We're thieves, lurking is what we do," he answered simply. He didn't make a comment about her sitting in front of the master level chest amid a growing pile of broken lockpicks. "Y'know," he said finally, "tonight's supposed to be a celebration. You've been named Guild Master, the guild is thriving, we're all rich, and yet, instead of drinking with the others, I find you in here. What's bothering you? I'll listen."

"Nothing's bothering me, Del," Elsi responded. She started working the lock again.

_Click. Click._

"Does it have anything to do with your second in command?"

_Snap._

She glared up at the bald man angrily, tossing what remained of the broken pick to the ground. He gave her a lazy grin, never moving an inch. She looked away from that grin, studying the lock before her, but not starting to work on it again. Delvin finally pushed away from the wall, his hands dropping to his side.

"I know you're sweet on him, Elsi. Hell, I think the whole guild knows, except for him. Why don't you just tell him already? As much as the guild appreciates the coin from all the jobs you've been doing, I"m tired of watching you run yourself ragged just to avoid Brynjolf."

The blonde thief just sat on the floor for a long moment, her shoulders slumped and her head down. Delvin had never seen the stubborn young woman look so...defeated. "He won't speak to me," she said finally. "Just tells me he's busy. Today was the first time he talked to me in almost a month." And the truth was, it was tearing her apart. He didn't even seem able to stand her presence anymore. Although he had been acting like himself during the ceremony early, as soon as it was over, he had disappeared again.

"Well, in any case, you should come out to the Flagon and relax a little. You don't have to talk to anyone, but I'm sure it'll be good for the youngsters if they see their Guild Master join in celebrating her own promoter," Delvin frowned.

Elsi sighed. "You aren't going to leave me alone until I agree, are you?"

"Nope," the other grinned.

"Fine," she snarled. Delvin left the training room with a satisfied smirk. The new Guild Master continued to sit on the floor for a while, if only to be stubborn, then pulled herself to her feet and stretched her back. The cistern was empty when she stepped out into it. Everyone was having a good night, it seemed. Except her. she sighed and headed toward to door to the Ragged Flagon. It shut heavily behind her as she stepped into the hall behind the secret cupboard entrance. She drew up short, almost running into the sturdy form of a man with long red hair.

"Sorry, lass," Brynjolf said, stepping out of her way.

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Bryn." Elsi moved past him, to the end of the hall, not noticing the long look he gave her. The false back of the wardrobe was open, but the main doors were shut. She pushed against them, but they wouldn't budge. Dread settled heavily into the pit of her stomach.

"Uh, Brynjolf, has this door been sticking lately or something?" she asked.

He had stopped to watch her struggle with the door, and now frowned. "Not that I know of." He came to her side. Elsi edged out of his way as he pushed the doors. Even under his weight, it stayed closed. He threw his shoulder against it, but it still held steady. "I think something's blocking it from the other side."

"Oh no," Elsi gasped. She pushed past Brynjolf and rushed to the door she had just come through. She pulled and pushed on it as hard as she could, but it wouldn't move. The door was locked. She knelt and pulled out her lockpicks, probing the lock carefully.

"Shit!" she cried.

"What is it?" Brynjolf appeared behind her immediately, leaning to eye the lock over her shoulder.

"The lock's busted! Some one locked us in and broke the lock and -" She stood, turning to face him. Her rant died in her throat. "...you are very close to me."

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow but took a step back. "You were never bothered by being close to me before."

_That was before you started ignoring me and showed me exactly were we stand._ "I'll bet Delvin did this," she frowned, choosing not to reply to his statement.

"Why Delvin?" Brynjolf asked.

Elsi leaned back against the door, thinking of their earlier conversation. "Just a hunch."

They stood in silence for a long time. The redhead moved to lean against the wall several feet from her. He certainly seemed a lot more comfortable with the silence than she felt.

"So, uh, how's things been going around here?" she asked awkwardly.

He looked at her. "The guild's been doing well, if that's what you're asking. Mostly because of your efforts, but you already knew that, lass."

"I meant more of with people. I haven't been around a lot," she answered.

"I've noticed." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "We've been getting some more recruits, and most of them seem to be fitting in pretty well. The rest of the little family's getting along, although Sapphire almost gutted Delvin a while back. Said she thought he was peeking on her."

Elsi chuckled in spite of herself. "First Vex, and now Sapphire? You'd think he'd learn."

"So why haven't you been around? You haven't been spending much time at Honeyside, either," Brynjolf said.

"I've been working, and you've been busy so I didn't think anyone would miss me. How do you know about Honeyside anyway? I didn't tell anyone down here that I'd bought it."

"Just because I'm busy doesn't mean I don't keep tabs on you still, lass," he responded, folding his arms over his broad chest. "Someone has to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

Elsi felt the blood drain from her cheeks, feeling like the dread in her stomach was suddenly a lead weight. Was that why he wasn't talking to her? "How much do you know?" she whispered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Enough," he answered shortly. "I know that you're the Thane of Riften. And of Windhelm, Markarth, and Whiterun. I know that you're the one they call Stormblade, and that you were with Ulfric Stormcloak when he took Solitude. I know that you're the Harbinger of the Companions. And I know that you're the Dragonborn. Did I forget anything?"

"No," Elsi squeaked, her voice small. "That, um, that about covers it."

The silence that followed was like a boulder had fallen on her shoulders. She couldn't bring herself to look at Brynjolf, but she knew that he was watching her, waiting for an answer to his unspoken question. She felt like crying, like running, like disappearing. Her stomach twisted, making her feel sick with guilt. She just stood there, silent, unmoving. There was no more running away, so she just stood and waited for the anger and the yelling she expected to come.

Brynjolf sighed heavily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I didn't know you at first and I was scared that you or Mercer would try to use me. When I got to know you, I realized that wasn't something you would do," she added before he could protest. "Mercer, yes, but not you. But by then, I was scared you'd be mad at me for hiding it for so long. I thought maybe you'd make me leave the guild or something. I wanted to tell you, but the longer things went on, the more I was scared to tell you."

From the corner of her eye, she saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. "You should have just told me. I'd have rather heard it from you than half of the bloody country."

Elsi flinched and dropped her eyes to the ground again. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Everyone has a past, lass, and it's their business if they want to tell it to others or not. But this - these - are things that can affect the guild, and you should have told me."

"I know." What else could she say. "This is why you've been avoiding me, isn't it?" Her voice was small.

Brynjolf let out a deep sigh "Can you blame me, lass? I trusted you. I thought we were friends."

Every word he said just made Elsi feel worse and worse. She slid down to the floor. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I get it. When we get the doors open, I'll just...go."

"The guild needs it's leader," Brynjolf frowned. "You're still the best person for that." His tone was flat, and the praise didn't make her feel any better.

Tears felt hot against her cheeks. "I just didn't want you to hate me. I guess that failed," she muttered with a humorless laugh.

The redhead said nothing, he just looked at her for a long while. He scrubbed a hand over his face and moved to sit down beside her.

"This is the only family I've ever really had," she murmured before he could speak. "I was so worried about screwing this up. Especially with you. I can't - I couldn't - I don't know what I'd do if you hated me."

"Enough of that, lass," he said gruffly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. She sniffed. "I don't hate you, and you haven't screwed anything up. But you may want to explain things to Delvin, Vex and Karliah."

"They don't know?" It felt nice to lean against him, cuddled under his arm. She could almost pretend that things were okay between them.

"I haven't told them. I was waiting for you to tell me. Now, enough of that crying. There are people out there that want to see you." Brynjolf gave her shoulders a squeeze and pulled himself to his feet.

"Bryn, there's something I want to tell you," Elsi squeaked, lurching to her feet.

He had been walking toward the wardrobe door, but stopped at looked at her. The blonde took a deep breath and walked up to him, trying to stamp down her nerves. She closed her eyes, unable to look him in the face. "I love you," she blurted out.

His lips slammed onto hers, kissing her deeply. His hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her from pulling away from him. She made a happy noise in the back of her throat and kissed him back. His teeth scraped at her bottom lip, nibbling it teasingly before he pulled away. She blinked up at him, a little stunned. He was giving her a big grin, playful and wolfish at the same time.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me that, too, lass," he smirked.

Elsi floundered for something to say, but the sound of the wardrobe door opening stopped her.

"It's too quiet in here," Delvin called, poking his head through the door. "You didn't kill him, did you, boss?"

Elsi leaned around Brynjolf's broad shoulder to glare at the bald thief. "No, but I might shank you if you don't go away right now."

Brynjolf laughed loudly as Delvin quickly retreated. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again.

"Why were you going to the cistern, anyway?" she asked when he pulled away again.

"Delvin asked me to get something," Brynjolf grinned.

"I knew he did it!"

In the Flagon, Delvin hid behind his tankard, unable to stop smirking, and hoped he wouldn't get a knife in the back later.


End file.
